The Pencil Incident
by yisiizzy
Summary: \ . / I told you guys I would put it up here! How could I forget my fave one-shot?


Hey this is my first fanfic so plz tell me if I'm any good for this stuff. I'm gonna do some phinbella stories, like you know, so called "accidents", so plz enjoy! They're a little lengthy, I know, but I have a lot of inspiration! :) Sadly, I do not own any of the Phineas and Ferb characters, so plz don't hate!

It was the a few days into the 8th grade school year for the kids, and everyone was in class and seated in their assigned seats. Nothing special has happened during school, and Phineas was going insane. He sat next to Isabella in 1st period, and usually talked to her about what was going on.

"Absolutely nothing has happened this school year, and I've been so caught up with homework, that Ferb and I weren't able to do anything after school!" Phineas whispered to Isabella.

"Phineas don't worry, you'll have some free time soon, and I bet something is bound to happen," Isabella whispered back.

"I don't care if it's a menu change or someone got an F, just something!" Phineas quietly exclaimed.

The teacher was talking about how to figure out the circumference of a cylinder, but everyone was tuning her out. Buford was trying to keep Baljeet's notebook away from him, and Ferb was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Phineas looked at him with envy as he passed it to Buford and Baljeet. Why does he give them whatever idea he has to them? Buford and Baljeet then turn to Ferb and nod. What were they up to?

Isabella was trying to write down everything her teacher was saying, but she just couldn't. Phineas was right next to her, and she was so distracted by that she was afraid she might actually fail. She couldn't help it. I mean, you try to pay attention when the boy you've had a crush on since forever sits next you and always has something to tell you!

Ferb smiled as he saw his brother talking to Isabella. Too bad Phineas was too oblivious to realize that Isabella has had a crush on him since forever. Then, Ferb had an idea. If Phineas wanted action, he'll get it. Ferb whipped out a scrap piece of paper and wrote down: "Plan for Phineas and Isabella 'incident'. Buford and Baljeet fight for pencil, Baljeet 'accidentally' snaps it, Buford goes and grabs one of Isabella's, knocking the other one over, and watch the sparks fly." He sees Buford and Baljeet both nod their heads, and Ferb cracks a smile. This was gonna be interesting.

Phineas was still working on his math problems, but had a hard time concentrating. He's been having a really odd reaction to seeing Isabella since the school year began. Whenever he sees Isabella, he notices how her hair softly lands on her back when she sits down. He gets butterflies in his stomach whenever he accidentally bumps into her or grabs her hand, and he blushes when she looks him directly at him with those twinkling navy blue eyes. He doesn't know why he has all these reactions, because he's never had them before, but he just tries to shrug it off and work.

Ferb's plan was in motion. He heard the two boys arguing, and heard the pencil snap. He then saw Buford start to walk up to the front of the room. This was gonna be good.

Isabella was scribbling down whatever she could manage to hear, and then drop the pencil down in frustration. Her wrist hurt from all that writing, and she was about to give up. She put her pencil at the edge of her desk, with the rest of her pencils, and closed her eyes and exhaled.

Are you all right, Isabella?" she heard Phineas ask.

"Yeah, just needed a breather," she said. She turned to look at him and caught his gaze, and saw him blush and turn away.

"Wait, did he just blush?" she thought. He didn't usually blush when she looked at him, but she decided to shrug it off. Isabella then heard loud footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Buford walking towards her desk.

"What do you want, Buford?" she snapped.

"Shrimpy over there snapped my pencil, and now I need a new one. I'm gonna take one from you, and since you're a girl and all, there's nothing you can do about it," Buford said, saying the last part the same way she said it to him when they we're 10 and we're in a match of foosball. Then before she could stop him, he grabbed one of her pencils, knocking the other one to a roll down the desk. She tried to catch it, but it fell to the ground between the two desks.

Phineas watched Isabella defend herself from Buford. He felt pride that his friend was so brave and clever, but then Buford grabbed one of Isabella's pencils, and knocked the other one of the desk.

"Oh, I'll grab that-"

"It's ok Phineas, I got it-"

The two both bent down to grab the pencil, but as they were lowering themselves, the two teens accidentally bumped into each other's heads.

"Ow!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Isabella, I don't mean to-"

"No, it's ok, really-"

The teenagers both try to look up, but when they do, their faces are right next to each other. They both blush furiously, and Isabella smiles.

Phineas' stomach was fluttering around rapidly when he was that close to Isabella. He was looking directly into her eyes, and he thought it was like looking into two dark blue topaz jewels. A thin strand of hair fell on her face gracefully, and he started to blush. Isabella looked so pretty up close, and he couldn't help but notice how close he was to her lips…

Isabella was so close to Phineas she wasn't able to think straight. She was so unbelievably close to his face she was touching his nose. She was gazing into his eyes, and saw him blush. She started to blush furiously, because she realized that she was so close, so very near his face, that she probably could've kissed him….

Ferb smirked as Phineas and Isabella both realized that he was standing above them both, and watched with satisfaction when they blushed even deeper, and both scrambled to their feet.

"Ummmm…..here's your pencil," Phineas said, holding the pencil out to Isabella.

"Thanks, Phineas," Isabella replied. She grabbed he pencil and the bell rang, and everyone started rushing out of class to lunch. Ferb walked over and patted Phineas' shoulder walking by, smirked, and said, "That enough action for ya, mate?"

Hope you liked it! Plz review and I'll tell me if I'm any good so I can write more! :)


End file.
